Missing Memories
by BlackRosie
Summary: When The Winx Go On a Mission But End Up Dissapearing,That was 2 Years Ago and The Speacialists Have "Almost" Moved On But When The Winx Come Back and have lost there memory and Become The Speacialists New Enemies. What Will they Do? Help them Remember? Or Just leave Them Then and There FInd Out In Missing Memories
1. Dissapearance

Missing Memory

The Winx Have Gone Missing For about 2 Years and Re-Appear But Way Different THe Winx Have Gone Bad With No Memory Of Who They Are And Now Work For a Man Who Goes By The Name of Zeo

Will The Speacialists Try To Help The Winx? Or Will THey Just Give Up Then and There?

~ 2 Years Before The Girls Went Missing ~

*Sky's P.o.v.*

I laughed as i watched Bloom from the intercom,We Let Them Take a Red Fountain Ship For there mission

Be Careful Alright Bloom? I smile at her

Alright Sky She smiles

Oh My Magix! Is That Brandon behind you Stella yells

Yea It Is Hey Sunshine Brandon says from behind me

Sky zoom out right now Bloom glares

Alright Alright I laugh and zoom out so they could see all of us

Hey Guys! Bloom Smiles

Hey We Wave, SO How's the mission going girls? Riven asks

Its Doing Good Musa yells

Yeah Nothing Bad Has Happened Yet Stella frowns as Bloom hits her shoulder

Hey! That Hurt Stella frowns and walks away

So Gi- I didnt get to finish

I Heard a Scream,It was Flora

FLORA! Helia yells and soon the door of the ship opens

*End Of P.o.v.*

Tecna was passed out on the chair as the ship was heading for the ground of a forest

SKY! Bloom yelled as Sky Yelled Her Name Back

The Guys Surrounded The Intercom as It showed the girls

Tecna was passed out...

Bloom was hanging on for dear life...

Musa was singing a song with tears rolling down her cheeks and Riven knew the song it was there song...

Flora was whimpering...

Stella was Crying...

And Aisha was trying to lift up the ship...

Sky Watched Bloom as well as the other guys watched there girlfriends they saw there mouths move

"I Love You"

There Ship Was Closer to the Ground and the guys could see it

The Intercom Got Cut Off...

GIRLS! The Speacialists Yelled

~ 2 Years Later From Brandon's P.o.v.~

I sighed as i looked out the window

2 Years Since That Day I just thought,Stella...I Miss You...

I Moved On I'm with a Girl Named Alexis Now But I Still Love Stella and I..I Miss Her Still

Dude? I heard someone say i turned around and saw Sky

Hey Sky I say and get up from the chair

Still Miss Her? Sky asks and I Just Nod Sadly

We Miss Them Too Sky says moving away from the doorway to show

A Sad Riven

A Depressed Helia

A Crying Timmy

And a Whimpering Nabu

We Have To Move On! I yell at them

Get Them Out Of Our Systems I yelled

We Know You Can't Forget Stella Brandon Just Stop

We All Had New Girlfriends

Sky had Erin

I Had Alexis

Riven had Melina

Helia had Marie

Timmy had Jennifer and

Nabu had Aqua

The Girls Where Not Out Of Our Heads

Sky Had a Memory Of Smiling and Laughing Bloom

I Had a Memory Of My Fashionista Stella

Riven Kept Playing His and Musa's Song

Helia won't stop with the pictures of Flora

TImmy had Tecna's Parepad and The Video Games with her technically in them

And Nabu Had a Memory of Layla teaching him how to surf

THose Memories Will never Leave Our Brains

_**Will the Speacialists Please Report To Headmaster Saladin's Office Pronto! **_It was Cordata

I wonder what he wanted But We Just Shrugged and walked over to Meet None Other Than and Saladin

Yes Headmaster Helia asks

Well Boys We Have a Problem 6 Girls Have Appeared In Magix and Started Destroying It and We Think This may Relate To You Just Look at This Footage From Magix Mall

_A Girl Dressed In ALmost a Golden Suit with a mask over her face hair flowing with Auburn Eyes Rushed In and Blinded People With Sunlight and Ran out with a Silver Communicator Watches_

I Paid attention to her the Next Footage Is From Magix Library

_This Time It Was 2 Girls One with Long ELbow Length Pink Hair with Aqua Eyes and Another with Midnight Blue Hair with Matching Eyes Wearing a Purple and a Red Suit Like the Blonde's From Magix Mall The Midnight Used Sound Waves To Break The Glass The Tech Used Technology to encase the book and they were off with Thousand Dollar Books_

TImmy and Riven were looking very carefully at them

Next Was Magix Beach A Girl Who Looked Very Normal Just Transformed

_She had Dark Curly Hair with Aqua Eyes In a Aqua Suit like the others she brought up the waves and something GOlden Landed in her hands and she just rushed off_

Nabu was wide-eyed

And Last But Not Least These Two

_Two Girls Walked Right Into a Flower Shop One With Caramel Hair and Faded Blonde Bangs with Emerald Eyes Wandered In and another with Firey Redish Orangish hair with Blue Eyes Followed Her, a flower in there was very famous for its pollen and once those girls left it was gone now look when we rewind_

The Guys Watch Closely as they rewind it the two girls now had a Orange Suit on and a Emerald Suit on and burned down the shop while the pink grabbed the flower

Do These Girls Look Any Familiar TO You as they brought all 6 of them up to the screen

And We Just Shook our Heads,until they brought up the Winx's Picture and we looked at the 6 and the other 6

It Could'nt Be But It Was

It was The Winx...

They Were Stealing...

There Next Target is Alfea and I Want You Gentlemen There Alright? Ms. Faragonda nods

Alright Ms.F SKy says

Good Now Come Along We Must Prepare for The Fight Because Trust Me Boys It Will be Big Ms.F Says walking out with us close behind


	2. Winx Dimentix and Zeo

*Helia's P.o.v.*

We Walk Onto Alfea Grounds The Next Morning and our girlfriends run up to us

HELIA! Marie yells at me and runs for a hug Hey Marie i sigh and release the hug

What's Wrong she frowns at me

Nothing Marie i say as i run to catch up with the guys and Ms.F

Ladies! She yelled as the faries gathered around

We Need You To Stay Safe So We are sending you to Red Fountain

For What Ms.F? a Girl Yelled

The Winx she sighed

The Winx The girls wondered

There Back but want something from here and as you know they were in there Sirenix Stage Last Time We Saw Them and WHo Knows What There In Now So Please Palladium and Griselda will help you move to Red Fountain

Me and These Boys Up Here Shall Stay and Try TO Talk to the Girls Alright?

The Faries Nod and they walk away But Erin was a Brunette with Auburn Eyes and Cream skin,Alexis had Blonde Hair with Blue Eyes and Pale Skin,Melina had dark brown hair with Aqua eyes and dark skin,Marie had Onyx hair with violet eyes and olive skin,Jennifer was a red head with Dull blue eyes and pale skin and Aqua had light blue hair with matching eyes and tannish skin stayed

Why don't you guys leave? Sky asks them

Cause We Wanna Help They Nod Were In Enchantix Now We Can Help! Marie yells

I flinch at that Fine Then But If You Get Hurt Just to let You Know We Warned You

And a Sunlight Beam Hits The Ground next to us

We Look up and see our "Guests" It was the Winx

*End Of P.o.v*

WINX ENCHANTIX! There "New" Girlfriends Yelled

The Winx just looked at them and then at Each Other

WINX DIMENTIX! They Yelled

They saw it the Girls They Saw Before They Went Missing

Bloom...

Stella...

Flora...

Musa...

Tecna...

Layla...

THey looked down at the guys and then the Enchantix Faries

Fire's Burst! Bloom yelled and aimed for Aqua

Enchantix Tear Drop! Aqua Yelled but it didnt work she got burnt

Aqua! Nabu yelled, Little Did He Know Layla flinched at tha

Look! Timmy Yelled and pointed at the DImentix Winx

Were Just Hurting Them TImmy said as he pointed to Layla who was crying

The WInx Are Still In There TImmy said

Flora? Helia says walking up to her

Flora blinked and stared at him as the rest of the girls came down and the Guys walked to them

Bloom? Sky said trying to touch her

Stell? Brandon says looking at her

Muse? Riven says looking at her from top to bottom

Tecna? Timmy says shyly

Layla? Nabu asks as she looks up tears rolling down her cheeks

Erin,Alexis,Melina,Marie,Jennifer and Aqua jus watched them and Erin finally spoke

HOW DARE YOU! She yelled walking up to Bloom making her flinch

You Dissapear For 2 Years! And Leave Him!

Bloom blinked at her and Sky could tell she was angry

Alexis walked up to Stella

YOU BLONDE YOU LEFT HIM AND DISSAPEARED! she yelled at the now crying Stella

Melina walked up to the frowning Musa

So Typical You Left a Guy Like Him as she shakes her head at Musa and Musa was angry

Plant Lover Why Would He Love a Girl Like You Marie frowned

Jennifer wandered to Tecna who just yelled at her and made her cry

Aqua was giving a lecture to a bawling Layla

Then He Appeared

Zeo...

Girls? He asks as the Winx Turn toward him

Are These People Bothering You? He smirks and walks up to them

And They Shake There Heads But He Walks Up To Layla and Stella who are crying and Flora who was holding back her tears but tears rolling down her face

Who are You! SKy asks

Im There Dad He smirks i adopted them and who are you

The Speacialists who slightly opened there mouths

Ah ah ah he waved his finger at them

Who Cares? WHo Made Them Cry is my real question?

Us! What's It To You Erin yells at him

Well My Problem Is Little Girl he says walking towards her burning footsteps into the grass

THERE MY DAUGHTERS! He Yells at her face and walks away

Girls Destroy This Place I'll Get The Book ALright he says turning to them

Alright Father They Nod As Bloom starts burning down alfea,with sunlight for help,Vines tearing alfea apart,Shrieking Noises breaking glass,Green Web Like Vines Shaking Alfea and Water Flooding It

GIRLS NO! The Speacialists Yell The Girls Look at Them But TUrn Back

Dont talk to my daughter's Zeo says

ENCHANTIX LOVE Melina yells running at Zeo

But Musa comes running down and blocks it

Don't TOuch My Father she says

Flora comes down and hands Zeo The Book and they form a circle around him

Touch Bloom growls

Him Stella smirks

and Thats Flora snarls

The Musa frowns

End Of Tecna yells

You Layla whimpers

Bring It On The Girls Yell

The WInx Smirk As They Give It There All

Dimentix Fire Burst Bloom screams

Darkened Sunlight! Stella yelled

Poisonus Vines Flora smirks

Shrieking Melody Musa snickers

Tecno Bomb Tecna smiles

Drowning Oceans Aisha grins as they start dissapearing One By One

The things they summoned were coming in fast and he Speacialists made a run for the girls

GIRLS NO! They Yelled and the Winx looked up as a shade covered her eyes and they reached out a hand for them and the Speacialists Thought to Grab it But It Was Just a Magic Pulse and ended up out cold that Pulse Left a Burnt Heart On there Suits

They Had Left Them Again But This Time With a Reason


	3. Choices

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

Once We Got Home Father brought the book into his office and said he would talk to us soon so we de-transformed out of our Dimentix and wandered into my room with the girls close behind

My Firey Red Hair was in a Ponytail and i was wearing Royal Blue Top On with a Black Crown On It with black shorts and ROyal Blue Heels

Stella wore her hair down like always and wore this Dark Orange Dress with a Black Wrap around her waiste with black flipflops

Flora had some of her hair in a bun with her bangs framing her face with a dark ruby tank top with a lace back with pale blue shorts and ruby heels

Musa had her hair in her regular pigtails and wore a Black tank top with a glittery ruby lips on it with black jeans and red sneakers

Tecna had a braid in her hair with a Purple Shirt with a Green Jacket over it with black jeans and green sneakers

And Layla had a TIght Blue Shirt with a black leather jacket over it with black jeans and blue sneakers

So Bloom? Stella asks

Yea Stell? i say

Who were those guys? Stella asked

Who Knows But I Guess They Somehow Knew Us and Knew Our Names I shrugged

That aint normal Bloom Layla says

Well i think they were cute Stella giggles

I rolled my eyes,but i must admit they were cute

GIRLS! Father yelled

Yes Father! i yelled back

Come Out Here! he says as we walk out of my bedroom and there in the middle of the room was father and the book with the things we collected for him

Ok Girls He says Take each one of these watches and put it on alright so we could keep in contact,You girls already have your suits correct? Father says

Yes We Nod ,Good he smiles

Bloom and Tecna i need you to study these books and find out every information alright

Alright Father Me and Tecna say grabbing the books

Flora i need you to find out whats the deal with this plant he says

Ok Then she nods and picks up the plant

The Necklace Layla got me has a key to open some door and some reason we need these things to do it Father says and places it around his neck as he opens the Book we got from the Pink and Blue School

*End Of P.o.v.*

~Third Person~

and Griselda were healing the "new" girlfriends of the Speacialists while the boys thought and wondered why did they do that

They each had a wrap around there chest where the girls had burned a heart

Guys? Why Do We Still Care About Them? I Mean we have new girlfriends and i mean they love us don't they? Sky says

Sky You and Everyone Knows No One Can and Will Ever Compare or Replace The Winx, I Mean Look a This

Bloom Had The Dragon Fire and Is The Living Princess of Domino

Stella was the Princess of Solaria and Had The Sun and The Moon

Flora May Have Been a Ordinary Girl But She's Different from the rest

Musa was a Music Lover and it showed her power the Asian Music Fairy

Tecna made me feel like i wasn't just a "nerd" or a "Answer Bot"

And Layla was a Fun-Loving Spirit Nabu sighed and

No One Can Replace Them Brandon frowned

Your Right Sky sighed No One WIll Ever Replace The One and Only Winx Club

So What Do You think we should do? Nabu asks

Well What Can We Do? I mean We don't know what's wrong with them Timmy sighs

Well Have You Noticed That The Girls Would Never Do That To Us and How They Looked at Us I think they lost there Memory Riven says

Maybe So Helia sighs

So What Do We Do? TImmy says

Help Them Get Back There Memories? Helia says

Or Give Up Right Here Right Now Sky sighs

I Think We Should Help Them Cause We All Want Them Back Right? Brandon says

Yea Of Course! They Say

But What About Melina and Them Riven asks

Break Up With Them What Else Helia says with a bit of sneer to his voice and everyone stared at him

Hey I Get Mean Now Comon lets Go Helia says turning and walking toward where the "New" Girlfriends were

They Were Sitting Up and Laughing and The Guys Could Hear

Blah Blah Blah Winx Club Blah Blah Blah Weirdos Blah Blah Blah

That Got Riven Angry and Stormed Over There

RIVEN! Melina smiled But Riven pushed her away

Were Breaking Up With You Guys They Say

What! Why? They Ask

Cause One You Almost Made Our Ex's Cry and Two You Girls are NOTHING compared to them Brandon says

Riven walks up to Melina And If YOU EVER Talk About My Musa Again i Will Hurt You Riven growls and storms away

What Now? Nabu says walking away with the Guys

Right Now We Have To Find The Winx

Wherever They Are... Sky sighs


	4. All At Once

*Third Person*

So Boys Ms.F says to the six sitting in her office

You think the girls memories have gone missing? Griselda asks

Yes Ms. Sky nods

As You Understand The Last Days We Saw The Winx were they were loving and very happy

But now as you look at them now there Destriuctive TImmy says

And You and I Know They would never do that Yes? Nabu says

So The Thing You want to do is Griselda asks because we must have a assembly for the explanantions of the damaged school

We Want To Capture One Of The Winx and Help Her Remember Helia says with annoyance in his voice

I say Bloom Sky says

You Just want your girlfriend back Brandon says

I think it should be someone who could help us like Tecna TImmy smiles satisfied

Musa Riven frowns

But Musa's Stubborn Nabu says i say Layla he nods

You Know What Lets Just Get Flora! Helia says angry while everyone stares

Alright then Ms. Faragonda nods

But how will we luer(sorry) then out of there hiding? Nabu asks

A Trap? Sky suggests

How about a "New" "Powerful" Magical Item TImmy says looking down at his Pad and already designing the look for it

It was a Ruby Gem with 6 glowing spirals going around it

A Blue

A Gold

A Pink

A Red

A Purple

And a Aqua each to resemble a Winx The RUby in the middle would be Zeo see TImmy says showing it to them as a hologram

Now Grab It TImmy says and Helia puts his hand oh the hologram as it turns solid and lands in Helia's hand

Whoa They say

Great Helia smiles and walks outside

Now Lets Get This Thing Hidden,It has the same magical energies as the Winx Put TOgether so It Is Very Powerful Yet Its Still Fake so it wont do much TImmy smiles satisfied

But Helia was already outside as TImmy ran away to catch up with him and the Rest of the speacialists close by

*Zeo's P.o.v.*

I felt this strong magical energy pulse and i wanted it

GIRLS! I yelled to my "daughters"

Yes Father? Bloom says coming in peeking through the door

I need you girls to go back to the Magix i fel a Magical Energy Strong ENough To Help Us Now Go! I need that thing whatever it is

Yes Father Bloom nods

And Bloom I say

Yes? she asks

Please Disguise Yourselves I sigh as she nods and walks out

I really care about those girls i sigh There Like Family To Me I won't Let anyone hurt them

Espeacially THose Boys he growls as he slams his book shut

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

I heard father growl again But i did what he must and told the girls what he said

Alright then Stella sighed Can i do the disguises though Please She Begged

Fine I sigh as Me and The Rest of The Girls line up

First You Bloom Stella says walking up to me,i felt this Magical Pulse and opened my eyes to see a mirror and a new me

My Firey Red Hair was Now a Beach Blonde and I Had Dull Blue Eyes with Cream Skin Wearing My Original Outfit But With a Few Adjustments It was a Bright Blue with a Golden Crown on it i had pale blue jeans and Golden Heels i groaned as i looked at myself

I turned to the Girls Who Looked Really Really Different

Stella fixed herself and was now a Brunette with Chocolate Brown Eyes and Tannish Skin with a Poofy White Top with a High to Low Pink Skirt with Brown Wedges

Flora was now Had Midnight Blue Hair with Gray Eyes with a silight tan and wore a Pink Fedora with a Black Band on it with a Pink Tank Top with a Emerald Slashed Top over it with White Jeans and Black Flats

Musa had Brownish Blackish Hair with Lavender with Pale Skin with a white shirt with a British Heart On It with a Hat with the matching hat on her head with a Blue Jacket Over It with Dark Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers

Tecna had Aqua Hair and Matching Eyes with Cream Skin and wore a Purple Zip Up Top with Black Jeans and Green Sneakers

And Layla was a Red Head With Auburn Eyes and A Tan she wore a Tight Aqua Shirt with Black Jeans and Blue Sneakers

We Looked TOtally Un-Recognizeable and we were off

*Helia's P.o.v.*

We just waited there and watched the Gem

Til i heard some voices

BLOOOM! I heard someone groan I stepped in mud! I could alreay tell that was Stella

Stella stop worrying i heard what sounded like Bloom say I feel the Pulse Close

It Better Be What Sounded Like Musa Groaned and they came into the clearing

FOUND IT! Stella said picking it up and springing a trap

HEY! She screams But it only caught her and Bloom

The Others Were Sanding there ready to attack

COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS AND WEAPONS DROPPED A Girl That sounded like Layla yelled

And We walked out one by one and dropped our weapons as they stared at us wide-eyed

YOU! Bloom struggles out of the net as Stella was filing it away with some type of laser as it broke we stepped back

They all were up and ready to fight

Bring It On Bloom Smiles

We don't want to fight Sky sighs and walks up to Bloom

Please Bloom If Your In There Please I Need You Here Please Fight It I Need My Bloom Back I Need Her Sky sighs as a tear rolled down his cheek as Bloom's finger wiped away the tear

Sky looked up hopefully at the girl as she de-transformed out of her Disguise and into the bloom he saw before

Her Firey Red Hair was now shorter and only up to her shoulders,she wore the clothing she was disguised in and as she jumped into Sky's arms the other girls gasped

Well There's No Point Of Using The Disguises Now a Girl who sounded like Tecna sighed as she snapped her fingers and re-appeared as the Tecna and The Rest Of The Girls who the guys remembered

Stella's Blonde Hair was Up to her Back and wore the outfit she disguised herself in

Flora's Caramel Hair was Up to Her Forearm and wore the outfit she was hidden in

Musa had Her Hair Down and up to her hips with the outfit she was disguised in(and you get the picture)

The Guys Stared At Them Which The Girls Stared Back

So Bloom Do You Remember Me Sky asks his Girlfriend

She Blinks and looks up at him and smiles while she nods her head

I Missed You Sky she whimpered and Sky turned to us and mouthed "Talk TO THem"

We Nodded and walked up to them

~Third Person~

Sunshine Brandon sighed as Stella's Face Looked Up

Stell i missed you these 2 years and i know you saw me and Alexis which made Stella flinch,But when i saw you Stella the memories came back and the times we spent together Stella I Love You and I Need My Sunshine back in my life Brandon sighs looking at the ground and Stella lifts his head up and nods at him and she gives him a giant hug

I Love You Snukooms She laughs which makes Brandon laugh too

Helia walked up to Flora trying to calm down,Flora? He says as he sees her Emerald Eyes Again

What.. she whimpers

Flora I Love You and I dont wanna live another day without you those 2 years you were gone i was miserable Marie was nothing compared to a sweet girl like you

FLora I Miss You I Want My Rose Helia sighs as he turns his heel thinking she wouldn't accept it

Where are you going he hears her say

He turns around to see tears rolling own her cheeks

I missed you Helia she whimpers as she wipes away a tear as Helia runs to her and picks her up by the waiste

Riven Frowns as he walks up to the bored Musa

Muse? RIven says

How May I Help You She smirks at him

I miss you Musa you should've seen me when you went missing

Yeah Right she glares at him and he sighs and turns away but sings a part of there song

"Cause This Love Is Ours" Riven sighs

What Did You Say? Musa says which makes him turn around

THis Love Is Ours Musa and I Need You Back Cause RIven sighed

I Would FIght For You Musa mumbles which makes Riven look up an sees the Midnight Eyes Of His Beauty Crying which makes himj hug her and he bends down to give her a kiss

Timmy walks shyly up to Tecna

Tecna as my Calculations are correct you dissapeared 2 Years Ago And I've Missed you since i want the girl who wont make me feel like a freak and wont call me a nerd or a dork I want My Tecno Fairy Back Timmy smiles at her who already forgave him after looking up from her parepad

Nabu walks up to Layla But Before she could even say a thing he just kissed her as she kissed back and that was the end of it

But LIttle Did They Know Everytime the Guys got there girlfriends back the ring around the gem that resembled them dissapeared

And Once Layla's Did The Gem was all that was left it was a Giant Glowing Ruby But it's light was starting to die

The Ruby Was a Fake to The Boys But to the girls it was Zeo's World

He's had the girls since they were 16 and now there 18 they have always been around him and now there gone which means...

A Black Lightining Appears and The Person Standing There was a Weak Zeo...

**Woah A Weak Zeo?**

**A Mean Helia? and a Nice Riven**

**Ours Is By Taylor Swift and Fight For You By Stevie Hoang(feat Iyaz)**

**What Was Up With That Gem?**

**Was I Just a Fake?**

**Or a Real THing a Person's Life Force**

**Will The Girls GO Back with Him or Fight With The Guys?**

**FInd Out Next Time On Missing Or Well FOund Memory**


	5. Second Dad

**Sorry I Haven't Been On I've Had Writer's Block SO i Will STart Putting The " " In Now So Yea Here's Another Chapter Of Missing Memories**

Zeo Fell To The Ground Passed Out and Well Normal(0-o)

Zeo Was a Young man With Blonde Shaggy Hair and a Matching Beard with Light Blue Eyes and Slightly Tanned Skin in a White Suit

Zeo Looks Up At The Girls and The Speacialists

"Girls?" Zeo Says Weakly

The Winx Look at Each Other and Back At Zeo

"WINX DIMENTIX!" They Yell as They Transformed as The Boys Pulled Out There Swords

Zeo sighs and Reaches For The SO Called "Fake" Gem and once he grabs it he turns back into the "Old" Zeo

The One With Black Shaggy Hair and a Pointed Beard with Menacing Red Eyes and SLighly Tanned SKin

"So You Got Them Back Huh Boys?" Zeo Smiles as he walks toward the girls

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOUR DEAD!" RIven Yells as He Stands In Front Of Musa

"Yea!" The Rest of The SPeacialists Yell as They Stan In Front Of There Girlfriends

"But Boys Haven't You Noticed That I Gave Them That power They Have Right Now And I Can Take It In a Snap" He Smiles as he snaps his fingers as the girls scream

"GIRLS!" The Speacialists Yell

The Winx Were De-Transformed and in there Normal Form Passed Out and a Bit Charred On The Ground

"You'll Pay FOr That!" Riven Yells Looking at Musa and Charging at Zeo

"Ah Ah Ah" He Smiles and Points To The Girls Getting Up But With a Dark Glow Surrounding Them

"Girls Attack!" Zeo Yells as The Winx Open There Eyes And Set off a Red Glow and CHarge At The Boys

*Helia's P.o.v.*

Flora Just Ran At Me I Saw The Hatred In her Eyes

"FLORA!" I Yell As She TUrns Around and Charges Again and scratches me on the cheek

"Flora..." I sigh as i use my strings and grab her by the waist

She Looks at me with Hatred In her Eyes and I Just Kiss her I need my Flora Back Even If It Kills me

I Was Surprised She Kissed Back

I Released the Kiss and Looked at The Smiling Flora and Her Emerald Eyes Shining as I Released Her From The STrings and Pulled Her Into a Hug

I Turned Around To See The Rest Of The WInx Perfectly FIne Like FLora and The Guys Tying Up Zeo

Bloom Walked Up To Zeo and Bent Down In Front Of Him

"Why Did You Do This?" Bloom Asked Seeing The Sadness In Zeo's Eyes

"I Just Wanted a Family..." Zeo Says Looking at The Ground and The Winx Look At Each Other

"We Can Still be Your Family" Flora smiles as she walks over there as i follow her

"Just promise Not TO Hurt Us" Musa says Walking to Zeo Too With Riven Close Behind

"Yea You Can Be Like a Second Father TO Us" Layla Smiles running over to Zeo and Nabu trying TO Keep Up

"A Second Daddy!" Stella Laughs as She Smiles walking t Zeo With Brandon Hand In Hand

"Yup A Second Father" Tecna Smiles Looking At Her ParePad While TImmy Looks over HEr Shoulder

"Maybe Saladin Will Let Zeo Teach At Red Fountain Or Alfea?" Sky Says

"I Don't THink So" Flora says

"Why DOnt We Let You Go Zeo You Can GO Back TO Your Hideout and We Will Come and Visit Every Now and Then"

"Maybe If We Need You" Bloom Smiles

"No It's Alright Girls" Zeo Smiles

"As Long As I Know I Have a Family I Know I Can Move On With Life I Might move To Gardenia or Back To ShadowHaunt" He Says

"You Will Always Be Welcomed as the Princesses Of ShadowHaunt" He Smiles At Them as I Untie Him

"Really!" Stella giggles as She Hugs Him

"Of Course" Zeo Says "Now Give Me One Last Hug?" He SMiles as The Winx Gather Around Him For a Giant "Family" Hug

"Goodbye Girls Hope To See You At ShadowHaunt One Day, Someday" Zeo Smiles as He Dissapears In a Cloud Of Smoke

"Well Girls Why Don't We Get You Back To Alfea?" Brandon Smiles as he walks into some trees to reveal the Leva Bikes

"GREAT!" Musa smiles grabbing Riven's Hand and Running TO The Leva Bike

"Race You TO Alfea!" Riven Smiles

"Oh Your On!" Sky and Brandon Say as They Grab Bloom and Stella And Hop On As The Rest of The Guys Shake There HEads In Unision

"WAIT!" Flora yells

"What?" Bloom Says

"Who Says We Should VIsit ShadowHaunt Tomorrow?" Flora smiles

"Alright Then" Musa smiles as RIven Starts His Leva Bike and They Were Off  
"CHEATER!" Sky Yells as He and Bloom Go and Soon Enough Brandon and Stella

Helia Ended Up Beating Them There and Riven Was Angry As Usual

By The Time They Got Back It Was Around Midnight,They Made Up For Missed TIme or Well Years

"Goodnight Guys See You TOmorrow" Bloom smiles as she runs up the Alfea stairs

"It's great To Be Back" Bloom sighs as she looks around Alfea

"Lets Get To Sleep Girls Were Going TO Shadow Haunt Tomorrow" Flora smiles as she runs up the stairs to there dorm

"Great To Be Back" Bloom Smiles "Goodnight Alfea" She Says as she runs up the stairs after Flora and The Gang


	6. Welcome To Shadowhaunt

*Musa's P.o.v.*

I Woke Up In My Bed Back At Alfea And I Was Just About To Fall Asleep

Then I Heard A Knock at The Door And Groaned

"C'mon Musa Were Visiting Shadowhaunt Today." Said A Cheerful Voice Which I Could Only Recognize As Flora

"Alright Flo I'll Be Right Out."

I Pulled Out A Red Shirt With A Black Vest And My Black Jeans And My Red Knee High Converse And Headed Out To Breakfast, while dragging Out With My Luggage

I See The Girls Waiting By The Door With There Luggage, We Were Staying At ShadowHaunt For a Week The Guys Were Coming Too

Bloom Wore A Blue Hoodie With A White Tee Under It With Black Jeans And Converse

Flora Had A Light Pink Flowy Tank Shirt With Pale Green Shorts And Black Cadet Boots

Stella Had A Sand Colored Strapless Dress With Black Flip Flops

Tecna Had A Purple Loose Shirt With A White Tank Under It with Black Jeans And Purple Sneakers

Aisha Had A White Button Up Shirt With A Loose Tie And Black Jeans With Black Sneakers

I Saw The Red Fountain Ship Land In The Alfea Courtyard And Immediatly Picked Up My Bags And Ran Outside And Turned To See The Girls Close Behind

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I Looked At The Alfea Door And The First Thing I See Is My Musa's Hair Flying And Her smiling

I Learned That Well She Was Gone For 2 Years I Should appreciate Her More

"Muse" I Smile As I Walk Up To her And Take Her Bags

"Hey Riven" She Smiles As She Hugs Me

"Ok Girls Lets Get On And off To Shadowhaunt" Sky Yells

I Groan As Musa Interlocks Her Hands With Mine And I Smile As We Walk Onto the Ship

"To Shadowhaunt" Timmy Laughs As I Smirk

~At Shadowhaunt~

*Musa's P.o.v*

I Stare In Awe As We Fly Over Shadowhaunt And My Jaw Drops Lower When i See The Mansion

It's A Ruby Mansion With Black Accents And A Golden Gate And I Squint To See Zeo Standing There With A Crown On His Head And Surrounded By SOme Shadowy Stuff or People

Once We Land I Come Face To Face With Zeo

"Girls! Glad Of You To Visit" Zeo Smiles

"Yea Were Going To Be Here For A Week" Flora Smiles

"Come Give Your Dad A Hug" Zeo Smiles As We Run At Him And Hug Him

"Now Now Why Don't We Bring Your Bags To Your Rooms" Zeo Smiles As Those Shadowy Stuff Appear To Be Guards/Servants As They Take Our Bags From The Ship Some Shadows Surround Us

"What Is This!" I Hear A Voice Say

"Completly Horrible!" Another Voice Yells

"I'm Scared" Flora Stares

"Oh Don't Be Flora There Just Your Dressers" Zeo Smiles

"Dressers?" Stella Smiles

"Oh Yes Stella Darling C'mon Show Yourself" Zeo Smiles As The Shadows That Were Surrounding Us Shape Into People

"2 For Each Of You" Zeo Smiles Kindly

"Let Us Introduce Ourselves" One Of Them Says

"I'm Charlette & I'm Juan" A Woman And Man Say That Were Standing In Front Of Bloom

"I'm Nicole & I'm Jasmine" Two Ladies Say That Were Standing In Front Of Stella

"I'm Joey & Im Micheal" Two Guys Say Surrounding Flora

"I'm Michelle & I'm Bernie" A Woman And Man Say Standing In Front Of Tecna

"I'm Isaac & I'm Zeron" Two Guys Say Standing In Front Of Aisha

"And Were Ren & Oscar" Two Guys Say Standing In Front Of Me

"Now Girls There Here To Fit You For Your Dresses For The Ball This Week" Zeo Says

"A Ball? For What?" Bloom Asks

"For The Welcoming Of You Girls The Princesses of ShadowHaunt" Zeo Smiles

"And For You Guys" Zeo Says Smirking

A Shadow Tailor Appears In Front Of The Guys

"Design These Men Suits Will You Joseph" Zeo Sighs

"I Will Try" Joseph Says

"Off You Go" Zeo Smiles And The Tailors Grab Us And We Dissapear

I Opened My Eyes To See Well A Ruby Room With Black Lace Trim On The Top And A Golden Mirror In Front Of Me

"Ok Musa Right?" Ren Says

"Yes." I Nod

"I Already Have An Idea For The Dress This Will Be Magnifico" Oscar Smiles

"Close Your Eyes Darling I Want This To Be A Surprise" Oscar Smiles At Me As I Nod And Close My Eyes

*Helia's P.o.v.*

I Sighed As I Looked Around The Room And Back At The Mirror

"Where's My Flora..." I Sigh As Joseph Walks in With A Girl

"Helia Yes? This Is Josephine She's My Assistant" Joseph Says Pointing To A Girl Not A Shadow With Auburn Hair And Pale Pink Eyes Wearing A Layered Pink Dress With Black Heels

"Hi" She Smiles At Me

"Ok Then Lets Get Started" Joseph Sighs Pulling Out A Black Fabric

I Re-Opened My Eyes To See Myself And I Was Wearing A Black Suit With A Midnight Blue Ascot Thing With A Silver Spider Like Crest On It With A Black Gem

I Looked Around The Room And Saw Josephine In The Corner

"Hey This Suit Is Nice"I Smile As I Look Over To Her

"Oh You Like It?" She Smiles "I Designed It Myself"

"Oh Cool" I Smile

"Hey By ANy Chance Have You Seen My Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She Cringes

"Yea Honey Brown Hair,Beautiful Emerald Eyes" I Smile As I Remember Flora

"Oh I Havent" She Sighs As She Walks Toward Me

"Oh Too Bad" I groan and I See Shes About 5 inches apart from me

"Helia Can I Tell You Something?" She Smiles

"Sure" I Say Getting Uncomfortable

"Just make It Qu-" She Crashed Her Lips Into Mine

*Flora's P.o.v.*

I Wandered Through The Halls Of Shadowhaunt Looking For Helia

"This Dress Is So Uncomfortable!" I Groaned As I Pulled Up The Lacey Dress And Ran Through The Halls And Ran Into A Room With Riven In It

"Oh Hey Riven Have You Seen-" I Didnt Get To Finish

Right There I Saw Riven There With A Girl Sitting On His Lap Kissing Riven,She Had A Ruby Dress And Blonde Hair

Riven Saw Me And His Eyes Opened Wide As He Pushed The Girl Off of Him

"FLORA!" I Heard Him Yell And I Ran Out And I Saw Musa Standing Outside Of The Room Next To It

"Hey Musa What You Looking At" I Say And She Looks At Me With Tears In Her Eyes

I Look Into The Room And See Helia There Covered In Lipstick

I Whimpered As Tears Rolled Down My Cheeks And Ran I Looked Back And Saw Musa Yelling And She Turned To See Riven TUmbling Out Of His Dressing Room With A Girl

"Flora Wait!" I Hear Musa Yell As I Stop And Turn To Her Tears Rolling

"MUSA! FLORA!" I Hear Helia and Riven Say As They Were Running To Catch Us

That Exact Moment We Turned The Corner We Saw Bloom And Stella In The Same State Crying And Running Away From Who? Sky And Brandon Of Course

We Bumped Into Aisha And Tecna Tears Streaming And We Ran Until We Ran Into Zeo

"Girls? What's The Matter" Zeo Asks

I Just Break And Fall To The Ground Crying And Apparently This hurts Zeo Also

The Guys Turn The Corner To See A Angry Zeo And A Crying Flora Being Comforted By Musa Who Was Holding Back Her Tears

"Girls Go To Your Rooms" Zeo Growls

I Whimper And Get Up Take One Look At Helia And Walk Away With Musa

Tears Soaked Our Dresses And Just Ruined Everything

Bloom's Royal Blue Black Lace Strapless Dress Soaked In Tears,her Hair Placed neatly In A Bun untied, The Make-Up And Eyeliner Dripping With The Tears And Her Heels Held In Her Hand

Stella's Golden One Strapped Floor Length Dress With A Black Wrap And Bow Around Her Waist Her Teased Blonde Hair A Giant Mess The Make-up That Surrounded Her Eyes And Heels Broken

Musa's Ruby Dress Covered In Black Lace Her Hair Held With Black Chop-Sticks Pulled Out Hair Falling In Eyes The make-Up She Finally let Them Put On Her Ruined Her Heels Left Behind

Tecna's Violet Dress With Green Straps Laying On Her Arms With Her Hair Tangled Her Eyes Leaving What looked Like Dirt On Her Cheeks And Her Heels Only One

Aisha's Ocean Blue Dress With A Black Laced Bottom And Top With Sleeves Laying On Her SHoulders Make-Up Ruined Staining Her Dark Cheeks her Heels She THrew Them

My Light Pink Layered Dress Each Layer Skip One Next Covered In Lace Was Soaked My Curled Hair That Took Hours Just Frizzy My Heels I Wobbled In And My Make-Up Stained My Face

I Heard Zeo Yelling At Them But It Didn't Matter Anymore

*Normal P.o.v.*

We Walked Back There And Zeo Was Surprised To See Us Back

"Sky..." Bloom Sighed

"Brandon..." Stella Whimpered

"Helia..." Flora Says Through Tears

"Riven..." Musa Choked Out

"T-Timmy..." Tecna Stuttered

"Nabu..." Aisha Says Her Voice Quiet

"We're Through!" The Winx Yelled And There Tears Just Let Loose

"Girls you Don't Understand!" Riven Yells

"We Understand Alright Just Because Just LEAVE!" Bloom Yells

"But Bloom..." Sky Sighs

"You Heard Them LEAVE!" Zeo Yells

"Not Without You Girls" Brandon Says

"Oh Really" Zeo Says Angry

"GUARDS!" Zeo Yells And About A Dozen Guards Surround The Boys And Take Them Out Of The Castle

"Don't Worry Girls At The Ball We'll Find You Better Suitors" Zeo Smiles As He Hugs Them All Not Caring If His Suit Is Soaked In Tears As He Smirks

**.O. Did Zeo Plan All of This?**

**Will the Guys Get The Girls Back Yet Again?**

**Who Will Be The Girls New "Suitors"**

**Find Out Sooner Or Later**

**In Missing Memories**


	7. Meeting The Fiance's

*Flora's P.o.v.*

I cried into my pillow as I felt it getting more and more damp. Zeo said our Fiance's would be here soon and we had to get ready but I just didn't have the spirit.

I got up and started walking to the balcony,I turned to my side of the balcony and saw the girls.

Zeo put our rooms near each other to keep each other company, our rooms had the perfect view of Shadowhaunt.

'Girls, Do you think the guys would actually do that?' Aisha asked

'I mean no but...I just don't know' Bloom sighed leaning over her balcony

'GIRLS!' I heard someone scream and looked up to see the Speacialists trying to get past the guards

I sighed as I looked over to the girls as we all nodded and walked back into our bedrooms

'GIRLS WAIT!' They screamed but we just ignored them and walked inside

I saw the door open as I closed the balcony doors, it was Zeo

'Sweetheart? I need you to get ready your choice fiance's will be here for you soon' He says

'I already told the rest of the girls to get ready, now please sweetheart get dressed they'll be here in a few' He smiles as he closed the door

I sighed as I walked to the closet, I never actually opened the closet but so what as I opened the closet door as I saw a billion dresses all pink and lacey. I groaned and pulled out a strapless hot pink knee high dress with a lacey black bodice and a sheer high styled skirt as Micheal and Joey surrounded me and curled my hair placing a silver tiara in it

'You look beautiful darling.' Micheal smiled

'Thanks' I sighed

'Don't be sad sweetheart,forget about that idiot who cheated your beautiful heart of love' Joey says coming in with black heels

'GIRLS THERE HERE!' I heard Zeo yell from downstairs

'Get going sweetheart' Joey and Micheal smirk as they push me out the door

I turn to my left to see Musa,Bloom and Tecna coming out of there rooms and to my right are Aisha and Stella

'Ready?' Bloom says sighing

'Yea' We nod as Bloom leads us down the hall and down the steps to meet Zeo and our fiance's face to face

'Girls these are your fiance's' Zeo smiled

'This is Prince Julian of Tropell' Zeo introduces him to Bloom, he has jet black hair that is spiked up a millimeter in the front with golden eyes he's a average guy dressed in a black suit with a blue bowtie

'Miss Bloom' He smiles kissing her hand

'This is Prince Carel of Leiner' He smiles introducing him to Aisha

With medium light messy brown hair up to his chin with azure eyes wearing a black tuxedo and sea foam green tie

'Oh I've heard of Leiner! The realm full of storm-tossed seas right?' Aisha smiles

'I've heard of Andros, Realm of Oceans and with a very beautiful princess' He smiles as Aisha blushes

'This is Angelo Prince of Melody' He smiles at Musa as he walks toward Musa with spiky dirty blonde hair and onyx eyes with a black tuxedo with a red bow tie

'Musa of The Harmonic Nebula?' He smiles at her

'Yes' She nods

'Beautiful much' He smirks at Musa

'This is Prince Spencer of Irisein' Zeo smiles introducing him to Tecna, he has brown hair with slight freckles and silver rimmed glasses wearing a black tuxedo with a emerald tie.

'Uhm uhh Tecna of Zenith?' He smiles

'Yes?' Tecna smiles

"I'm Prince Spencer, nice to meet you sweetheart' He smiles

'Stella belle this is Prince Dylan of Xenon ' He says introducing a guy with cream colored hair with golden eyes and a black tuxedo with a golden tie

'Stella of Solaria? It's a pleasure to meet you' He smiles

'You too' Stella smiles

'Last but not least for my little Flora, Prince Logan of Yen' He introduces a guy with dark brown hair spiked up in the front a millimeter up with emerald eyes wearing a black tuxedo and a light pink bow tie

'Sweet Flora, Glad to meet a beautiful girl like you' He smiles kissing her hand

'You too' I smile staring down at the ground blushing

'They'll be taking you to the ball alright girls?' Zeo smiles

'Alright' We nod

'I'll leave you kids alone, the ball is in a few hours girls' Zeo smiles and walks outside

'Excuse me I need to speak to the guards' He says as the door closes

'So do you girls want to hang out?' Julian suggests

'Sure' We smile

'Great let us change out of these monkey suits' Angelo smirks

They snap as there clothes change as do we

Julian is wearing a cream button up shirt with blue accents and black skinny jeans with black sneakers

Dylan is wearing a ruby v-neck shirt with black jeans and black shoes

Logan changed into a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and black timberlands

Angelo wore a checkered red long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white vans

Carel had a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt over it with blue jeans and black sneakers

Spencer wore a light yellow button up polo shirt with dark blue jeans and black nike's

All there hair still the same

We changed out of our dresses

Bloom wore a royal blue top with a red heart on it with black skinnies and black wedges her hair curled

Stella wore a white t-shirt tied in the front with light blue short shorts and brown sandles with tassels her hair in a messy bun

I wore a white strapless top with a hot pink sheer high skirt and brown timberlands my hair in a braid

Musa wore a red tank top that says 'A True Love Story NEVER Ends' on it with a black leather jacket with black jeans + suspenders with red and black nike's and her beat headphones

Tecna wore a emerald tank top with a purple oversized hoodie over it with light brown skinny jeans and black flats

Aisha wore a gray loose blouse that had 'DOLL' written on it with army green skinnies and black ankle high combat boots

'You guys have magic?' Bloom questioned

'Yeah our parents all sent us to a magic wizard school to learn a few tricks and we learned this' Angelo smiles

'Well then let's go ladies' Julian smiles as he walks up to Bloom

'Yea let's go' Logan smiles walking up to me

I sighed as we all went our seperate ways

**With The Speacialists Red Fountain**

*Helia's P.o.v.*

I groaned as I walked into the dorm and fell back into my bed as the guys came in afterwards

'How do you think we could get them back' Sky sighs

'Isn't there ball tonight?' Brandon says

'Yeah' I nod

'Well why don't we just sneak in?' Riven says

We all look at Riven

'Good idea but the guards won't let us in' Nabu says sitting in the beanbag

'Already got that solved' Timmy says

'Look there are so many entry ways to the ballroom and then boom were there' Timmy smiles showing a hologram of Shadowhaunt Castle

'Woah Tim when did you get that' Riven says

'You'd be surprised on what I do I can make a analysis on just seeing a few details on the castle from the girls room to the ballroom and dressing rooms' Timmy smirks

'See we can sneak through here and end out here in the ballroom' Timmy says

'Great! Now let's get our girls back!' Sky exclaims


	8. Apologies

**With Bloom & Julian in the Ballroom**

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

I sighed as I slightly touched the throne

'Bloom?' Julian says

'Yea' I say wiping away a tear

'Are you happy about this engagement?' He says

'Oh I'm happy,just a little sad about a few stuff' I sigh remembering Sky seeing him kissing that girl

'What happened?' He asks

'A old boyfriend cheated on me and I just can't believe he did it and it-it hurts alot' I choke out as tears start rolling down my cheeks

'BLOOM!' Zeo yells 'YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!'

I look up to see my mom and dad in the doorway

'Sweetheart' Marion says running up to hug me

I ran to hug her too as soon as I did I couldn't help but cry

'It's ok sweetie, Sky did what he did and that was his mistake for losing you' She says stroking my hair

'Mom,Dad this is Julian, Prince of Tropell' I smile as he walks over

'Your Majestys' He says

'Nice to meet you son,be good to my little Bloom or else' Oritel says as I laugh hugging him

'GROUP HUG!' I laugh as we all hug but I couldn't help to think of Sky

**With Stella & Dylan on the Towers**

*Stella's P.o.v.*

I look over to the sun and slightly smile thinking of the day me and brandon went to the beach for our anniversary

'Stella?Are you ok' Dylan asks

'I'm fine...' I nod looking back at the sun wiping a tear away

'Stella, tell me the truth, I wanna know why your sad so I can fix it' He says

'Look Dylan,I was with a guy before you and he cheated on me before I met you and I am hurt and I don't know!' I yell as I burst into tears

'Oh Stella...' He sighs stroking my back

'Look I'll never do that, he's a idiot to do that to a beautiful girl like you' He says wiping away my tears as I hug him

'STELLA! YOUR FATHER IS HERE!' Zeo yells from the bottom of the tower

'Daddy?' I say as I look around

'Stella-belle!' I hear someone yell as I could only recognize as my dad

'DADDY!' I yell as I run to him in a giant embrace

'I heard your engaged, but not to Brandon?' He looks at me curiously

'Daddy,I'll explain later but this is Prince Dylan of Xenon, My New fiance' I smile as he walks next to me

'King Radius, A Honor Sir to be marrying your daughter' He says

'Nice to meet you too boy, be good to my princess alright?' Daddy says making me blush

'Trust me King Radius I will treat her like my Princess' He nods kissing me on the cheek

I hug him, but I can't help thinking of Brandon as a silent tear rolls down my cheek

**With Flora & Logan in the Gardens**

*Logan's P.o.v.*

I smile as I watch Flora roaming in the garden as I walk over to join her

I grab a rose and tap her shoulder 'Flora?' I say

She turned around her eyes watery

'Flora were you crying?' I ask squatting down next to her wiping away a tear

'No...' She whimpers

'Yes you were' I smirk at her making her laugh

I hand her the rose as she smiles

'What's wrong Flora?' I say

'Old memories' She sighs

'What kind of old memories' I say

'Ex who I thought honestly cared about me' I sigh

'Well the guys a idiot' I say taking the rose from her and placing it in her hair

'His name was Helia and he was such a sweetheart...' She sighs

'Look wanna see a trick?' I say attempting to cheer her up

'Sure' She says a bit sad

I whistle as a dove comes and lands on my palm, she looks at me confused

'Animal lover?' She says

'No, just watch' I say pulling a feather from the dove and smashing it as the dove flies away

As I re-open my palm there's a heart shaped charm as I snap it dissapears just like that

'Flora? A little girl is here to see you' Zeo says peeking through the door as a little orange haired girl with lime green eyes runs through

'FLORA!' She screams

'MIELE!' She smiles running to hug her

'Uhm Logan this is my little sister Miele' I smile

'Hey there' I say

'Hiii!' She smiles

'Miele this is my fiance, Logan' I smile

'Oh-' She says

'Piggy Back Ride?' I smirk as she looks up at me with happy eyes

'Yea!' She smiles as she hops onto me as I laugh

I place her on my back as I glance over to Flora, she was smiling but I could see the pain in her eyes

*Flora's P.o.v.*

'Oh Helia...' I sigh as a silent tear rolls down my cheek

**With Musa & Angelo in the Courtyards**

*Musa's P.o.v.*

I laughed as Angelo attempted riding a horse as it ran away from him

'COME BACK HERE!' He yelled chasing it

I laughed and laughed until he came over to me and just groaned as he slouched down to the ground

'Need Help?' I smile

'A little' He sighs out of breath

I start singing and the horse comes back

'Magnificent' He smiles at me

'Thanks' I sigh and murmur 'Riven never said that to me'

'What was that?' He says

'Oh you heard that?' I say

'Yea' He says

'Oh...it's nothing' I sigh

'Uhh yes it is, Who's Riven?' He asks

'A Ex-Boyfriend who cheated on me with A BLONDE BIMBO!' I scream

'Woah, Musa calm down, Look I would never do that' I say

'It was like he dropped a diamond and picked up a rock' He says smiling at me as I blush

'Musa, your dad is here' Zeo says

'My dad?' I look up worried

'Musa!' He smiles walking towards me

'Who's this young lad' He asks looking at Angelo

'Dad this is Angelo, Prince of Melody' I say introducing Angelo

'Nice to meet you sir' He nod

'You seem like a good guy for my Musa, unlike that Riven boy' He laughs as I sighed sadly

'Oh Riven...'

**With Tecna & Spencer in the Halls**

*Tecna's P.o.v.*

'Hurry up!' I laugh as I ran through the halls

I turned around and he was nowhere in sight

I pulled out my parepad and started to figure out where he was

'My calculations say he's right-' Tecna says

'around here' He smiles as they come face to face

'You have a parepad?' I say

'Yeah...' He says

'Uhm...aha...' He says and I can tell he's nervous,it reminded me of Timmy...

I sighed sadly and went back to my parepad

'Are you alright Tecna?' He asks

'Not really, a guy cheated on me and I thought we were perfect...' I sighed as I pulled up a picture of timmy on my parepad

'Hmmm' He says looking at it

'Tec, whatever he did I can guarentee you I won't do that' He says smiling at me

'Tecna your mom and dad are here' Zeo says

I nod as me and Spencer wander through the halls til we come face to face with my mom and dad

'Mom,Dad, This is Prince Spencer of Irisein,my fiance' I say

'Nice to meet you lad' My dad says shaking his hand

'Nice to meet you too sir' He says stuttering a bit

I smile, he reminded me of Timmy...as it turned to a frown

**With Aisha & Carel at the Pool**

*Aisha's P.o.v.*

I smiled as I dove into the pool spashing Carel as I swam up I couldn't find him

'Carel?' I say looking around

'BOO!' He yells from behind me

'AGH!' I yell 'You jerk you scared me!'

'Sorry' He snickers

It reminded me of when Nabu did that and oh...

A tear rolled down my cheek

'Aisha? What's the matter?' Carel asks

'Nothing' I say covering my face

'Something's wrong' He says holding my hands away from my face revealing my tears

'Oh Aisha, what's the matter?' He says again

'You reminded me of a ex who did the same thing' I sigh

'Oh... Sorry' He says

'It's alright' I sigh getting out of the pool and sitting on a chair

'Look Aisha, I wouldn't do that to you, I love you and I wouldn't cheat on you, I know we barely met but still' He laughs sitting on the chair next to me

'Dork' I smirk as I lie my head back

'Aisha, your mother and father are here' Zeo says

'Aisha? What happened about you and nabu?' My Mom asks

'Nothing mom just ignore it' I sigh

'Oh by the way this is Carel, Prince of Leiner' I sigh

'Oh nice to meet you' My dad says

'You too your royal highnesses' He says

I slowly close my eyes but Nabu's face appearing every time they closed

Nabu...I thought

*Normal P.o.v.*

'Girls time to get ready for the ball' Zeo says 'Boys you get ready too' He nods

Shadowhaunt Castle becomes a mad panic with maids,chefs,and entertainment running around

The girls getting dressed in their outfits(dresses from the dressing rooms) and the guys getting there suits as Zeo argued with the guards

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

I sighed as I walked to the fountain in the courtyard as a tear dropped in and Daphne appeared

'DAPHNE!' I smile

'Hey Little Sister Bloom,the speacialists didn't cheat on you...' She says

'What do you mean?' I say remembering Sky

'Zeo set up those girls to kiss them, they love you girls and no one else I can tell' Daphne smiled

'Thank you Daphne' I smile as I run inside to find the girls

'WINX!' I yelled running into the room

'Bloom? Sweetie what's the matter?' Flora asks

'The guys...never...cheated on us' I sigh out of breath

'What do you mean? We SAW them' Musa says

'Daphne told me, Zeo set those girls up to kiss the guys' I say

'Well Daphne never lies...' Stella says

'Oh I miss my Brandon!' Stella yells

'Well I missed you too Stella-Belle' I turned to the window to find Brandon there

'SNUKOOMS!' Stella yells running to Brandon

As the rest of the Speacialists climbed in the Winx walked up to each of there boyfriends

*Normal P.o.v.*

'Girls Look Were SUPER SORRY and-' The Speacialists said to each of there girlfriends but the girls cut them off with a kiss

'We know... and were sorry for not hearing what you had to say' The Winx sigh

'Love You Girls' The Speacialists smiled

'Now why don't we get out of this place' Sky smiles as he picks up Bloom bridal style and carries her out

'Why don't we handle this' The Winx smile

'WINX BELIEVIX!' They yell and pick up there boyfriends and carry thembacktothe red fountain ship

As they flew away from Shadowhaunt Castle the Winx could see Zeo & there Fiance's in the front of the castle

'Sorry' They yelled 'But our hearts belong to them' The Winx smile

**The End :D**

**Looks Like The Winx's True Love Story**

**NEVER Will End**


End file.
